PALEX 2012
by Reda V
Summary: What if... Degrassi decided to reunite Palex today? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT ELSE I DON'T OWN THOUGH...(a life)
1. Chapter 1

**After LIAB…Paige and Alex are apart, but somehow can't get over what they had. Six years later…**

Chap. 1

POV- Alex N.

It's 2am and I can't sleep. After hours of tossing and turning, I just settle for lying awake on the futon in my "cozy" studio apartment. It's been six years since the dramatic breakup with Paige. I haven't seen any of them since that day.

After I'd overstayed my welcome with Paige in the university house, I told her I was going to live with a relative in Ajax. Of course, I had no one to go to in Ajax, but I didn't want to worry Paige. She had enough going on with that stupid job.

I remember walking down the steps of the university house with my duffle bag strap over my shoulder. I had no place to go. I didn't even have my mom. She was my only family and I'd lost her to Chad. I went to the only place I could go…the shelter. I stayed there for over a year and a half, working two jobs and saving up until I could afford this little place. With the help of Ms. Hatzilakos and Ms. Sauve, I was even able to scrape up enough money between savings and scholarships to get into Toronto U and get my Bachelors'.

_I wonder how everyone else is doing. Where are they, now? Is Ellie still writing? How are Marco and Dylan? Did Paige stick with that fashion stuff?_

I feel my heart break a little as I remember those beautiful blonde curls and sky-colored eyes. Her eyes had this unique ability of changing from blue to grey to green, in seconds. I think back to the first time I REALLY looked into her eyes.

**_ I sprinted out of the apartment and down the steps into the night. Where am I even going? I thought. Hell if I knew. All I knew was that I had to leave._**

**_ I put one foot in front of the other, starting on my walk through what would be considered the "wrong side of the tracks". You know… Graffiti on the walls, random sneakers thrown up on the phone lines, beer cans and used cigarettes decorating the streets, and those "faint ambient sounds" of sirens and gunshots…_**

**_A cool breeze caught the skin left exposed by my tank-top. I remember how chilly it was that night. It almost felt like winter. In an effort to keep warm, I shoved my hands down in my pockets. Then, I found myself thinking about what happened back home. I almost laughed as I realized I referred to the place as home. The apartment complex was many things: Old? Yes. Rat Infested? Yes. But, a "home"? Not quite. Even after all those years._**

**_How could it have been? _**

**_Every night, Chad would wake up screaming and smashing after being in his "drunken coma" for most of the day. I don't know about you, but I drink when I want to be happy and have a good time. I guess Chad never got that memo. Mom wasn't much better. She drank just as much as Chad. The only difference was that apparently she could hold her liquor a lot better than he could, because she'd just keep doing whatever she was doing when he passed out._**

**_All the fights would start the same. Being that Chad strongly resembled the rats on the staircase, it was only natural that he would be insecure. When he drank, all his doubts and insecurities were, like, amplified. He'd say something characteristically stupid or accuse mom of being a "gold-digging whore". She would try to reason with him, afraid of using the wrong tone when she disputed what he was saying. She'd tell him she was working and that she was being faithful. But he wasn't having that. His mind would be made up. After about 20 minutes of Chad's swearing and mom's useless attempts to calm him, he'd get fed up and smack her across the face. _**

**_Sometimes, worse. _**

**_ Those were the times I'd walk away sporting a fat lip or a nice shiner. My mom and I weren't really close, at this time. We rarely talked at all. But I'd be damned if I was going to sit there and let anyone hurt her, physically, or otherwise._**

**_Just as I began to drift deeper into my thoughts, a jeep pulled up beside me. _**

**_"Alex!" She called out. I could barely hear her over the blaring pop music. At first, I didn't know who it was so I got a grip on the blade in my pocket. Then I turned and saw her. Paige Michalchuk._**

**_ Meeri must've kept her late that night because she still had on her uniform. I suddenly became very worried for her. What was she doing on this side of town? This late? Then, I scanned the area and realized I wasn't in my neighborhood anymore._**

**_We talked for a bit. I really didn't want to get in the car because I knew she'd want to take me home. I know I didn't want her to drive off though so I dragged out the conversation as long as I could. I loved being around her. Making her laugh. Making her smile. _**

**_One minute, I was joking with her, next minute she was adopting that "Queen Bee" voice telling me to get in. I was actually somewhat amused that she cared enough to yell at me. Strange, eh? _**

**_I exhaled, settling back into the passenger's seat as she started to drive again. It felt so good to be off my feet and out of the cold. Apparently, I'd walked all the way to this side of town and hadn't even realized it. I guess I was too caught up in La-la-Land to notice where I was…_**

**_Paige did this cute little shiver-type thing. I GUESS it was a shiver, because she cut the heat on. _**

**_For a while, I just sat there, with my eyes closed. I sat there taking in the heat, Paige's perfume mixed with the smell of popcorn, and the faint sound of pop music on her radio. _**

**_I was brought back to reality by the sound of Paige's voice. "So, did you get in a fight?"_**

**_"Yeah", I responded with a shrug. Monosyllabic responses were good. After a while, the questioner would surely lose interest. She didn't need to know what kind of fight it was. She didn't need to know that it wasn't even my fight. All she asked was if I was in one. I turned and look at her. Her brows were furrowed and her mouth was twisted as if she was debating on saying something._**

**_"Do you want me to take you home?" She looked at me for a fleeting second, keeping her attention mostly on the road. _**

**_I zoned out again, wondering if the apartment was safer than when I ran out. Have mom and Chad already dealt their blows for the night? Have they already had their sloppy, drunk make-up-sex? Maybe they've passed out…_**

**_"Alex?" Paige brought me back to reality, once again, but didn't say anything further. After a few moments of silence, I heard her give a sigh of relief and we pulled into a driveway. It was her house. She cut the car off and turned to face me with challenging eyes. I could feel her eyes burning two holes into the side of my head. I found myself looking at everything but her face._**

**_"Alex, look…" Her voice was so soft as she spoke to me. It caught me off guard, especially coming from her. She continued, carefully, "It's none of my business, why you were walking, or why you have a busted lip and bruises down your arm. It's none of my business that you are ALWAYS bruised." I crossed my arms defensively, before turning to look back into those beautiful sympathetic eyes. A moment passed between us. Anytime I looked into those eyes, I'd get lost. I knew she could sense my walls crumbling under her stare._**

**_She continued, "You can stay the night, or you can go home. I'm sensing that you don't care much for the latter though." With that, she got out and started towards the front door. _**

**_I followed suit, smiling gratefully. _**

**_That was the night I began to fall for Paige Michalchuk_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

POV- Paige M.

Meet the Princess

It's 2am, and I can't sleep. That's been the story of my life, lately. For the past few weeks, I just haven't been able to get to sleep. Even in the protective arms of Dom. My beautiful Dom. I remember the day Andrea introduced us. She needed help setting up a show, and he was one of the models. Wavy blond hair, light green eyes, tan skin, lean muscles…he was like a fashionable lifeguard with an oh-so-adorable British accent. He was the only model WILLING to come early and help the movers bring in some of the heavier equipment. We ended up spending most of the day together. I would say something witty and he'd laugh that dimply laugh with his perfect white teeth. He asked me if I'd show him some of Toronto's attractions. It was the sweetest, most romantic date I'd had for a while. That was over a year ago. We got a place together and things have been running smoothly since then.

Every now and then, I think about Alex. I wonder how she's doing. How she and her mom's cousin are getting along. How her mother is.

Chilly nights like this make me think back to that night I found her walking...

**_My shift had been over for an hour and I was finally on my way home. I was so relieved. Without Alex, shifts seemed to go by painfully slow and Meeri's bitchiness would be, like, ten times worse than usual. The whole night, she kept APPEARING out of nowhere to make me clean the nacho thing, even though hardly anyone ordered nachos that night. I couldn't help but sulk a little over my ruined manicure My poor manicure… It was one of the few times I had decided to splurge and get French tips!_**

**_Once I got "off", she sent me to sweep between the seats and pick up the candy wrappers in the screening rooms. Then, she granted me the "privilege" of cleaning the break room. That place was so filthy. I always thought they should've hired someone on salary specifically for "break room management"._**

**_I cranked up the radio and smiled with anticipation. My only thoughts were of my waiting bed. Mmm, yes… my nice comfy bed in my nice comfy room with no plastic cheese and no Meeri. I couldn't wait to shed that "polyester turd" and shower so I could hop in bed and get some sleep._**

**_My thoughts came to a halt as I saw a familiar figure walking along the side walk. I could recognize that walk anywhere. _**

**_That walk that had the uncanny ability of conveying aggression and nonchalance at the same time... _**

**_ I watched her for a bit, then I wondered if anyone else had been doing the same. I began to panic for her._**

**_It was well after midnight. I wondered what she was doing on this side of town... Why she didn't have a jacket… How long she had been walking. Without thinking any further, I pulled up beside her. We barely knew each other. We'd just gotten over hating each other and I was acting as if we were the best of friends. At the time, I didn't really know why I did it, but I'm glad I did. Anything could have happened to her._**

**_I rolled down the window on the passenger's side and felt the cool autumn breeze invite itself into my jeep. I couldn't help but shiver a bit at the unexpected change in temperature. Hugging myself, I leaned into the passenger seat and called out to her. _**

**_"Alex!" I shouted over the radio._**

**_She stopped walking and I saw her tighten her grip on something in the pocket nearest me. Instantly, I began to feel uneasy. She turned and looked at the jeep before bending slightly to see into the window. Then, I saw her loosen her grip before flashing that trademark Alex Nunez smirk. I relaxed, letting out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding._**

**_"Hey, Princess," Alex greeted me with less amusement in her voice than usual. _**

**_As I started to respond, I noticed a nasty cut on her lip and a deeper one under her left eye. She looked like she had been in a fight, but, strangely enough, didn't seem very proud of it. At the time, I didn't know for sure what was going on. All I had was my gut, telling me that something didn't seem right. But, I know now that the cuts and bruises I saw were the product of an angry Chad._**

**_I continued the interrogation._**

**_"Hey. Alex, what're you doing out so late?" She gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes at this._**

**_"Well, I WAS walking." She replied, putting emphasis on the "was". Her smirk had become a full-on grin, at this point._**

**_It irritated me that Alex found my concern so entertaining. I rolled my eyes and tried my best to shrug off her sarcasm. "Alone?" I asked. _**

**_"Yes, MOM. I can take care of myself. Why are you so worried about me being out late? Wait. Lemme guess... Meeri was really laying into you tonight and you missed having me around to ease the suffering?" _**

**_"Sorta,"I admitted, with a smile. I did miss Alex's witty commentary that night. I think I might've just missed HER altogether. I saw something flash across her face. She looked like she was remembering a joke. I braced myself for more inappropriate humor, but it never came. Instead, I heard her chuckle before continuing, "I thought your license was suspended?" _**

**_I shrugged. "A girl's gotta get to work, hun."_**

**_"So, Paige Michalchuk DOES have a rebellious streak? I'm impressed" She was doing that smirk again. After spending so much time with Alex at work, I'd actually become quite fond of that half smile. Some of my best laughs had come immediately after that very smile. There was another strong breeze and this time, I REALLY felt it._**

**_"Alex, can we finish this conversation inside? Like, with the windows rolled up? If I'm this cold, I know you've got to be freezing…"_**

**_"Paige-", I could already see her starting to protest, but I cut her off._**

**_"I mean, I could take you home…" I offered, still trying to sell her on the idea of getting in the car with her ex-nemesis/co-worker/barely-a-friend._**

**_"Paige!" She raised her voice to get my attention. But, she said the last part quietly. "I'm fine. Really…" Her voice cracked noticeably and she cleared her throat to hide it. _**

**_And, that was the chink in the armor. The joking, the smiling… I was almost convinced until that. I finally decided that I was going to get her out of the cold. And I wasn't taking no for an answer._**

**_"Get in."_**

**_"Paige, look-" _**

**_"HUN? This isn't debatable. GET IN." I cut her off, raising my voice a little so she knew I was serious. I must've been pretty convincing, because there was no protest. She only raised her eyebrows and got in. _**

**_At school the next day, I found myself replaying the events of the night in my head. I really didn't get much out of my classes that day. _**

**_All I could think about was why Alex had been out so late. Why was she walking alone? Why was she always so bruised up?_**

**_I remember how peaceful she looked in the passenger's seat, and how I could FEEL her tense up as I asked about the fight and about home. I pulled into my driveway and cut the car off before taking a look at her…. a REAL look. Sure, on the surface, all you'd see was a beautiful misfit. But, if you looked a little deeper, you could see something was definitely wrong. I saw four little bruises going down her arm. It looked as if someone had grabbed her arm a little too forcefully, and left fingerprints. I looked up at her face, willing her to turn and talk to me, but she'd already put up a wall between us. _**

**_There was one moment when she looked back at me before I invited her in to stay. At that moment, it was like I was seeing her for the first time. I'd never seen so much pain in a person's eyes. I figured she wouldn't want to talk about it, so I told her I knew it wasn't any of my business what was going on. I didn't want to seem too obvious about it, but I really wanted her to stay. _**

**_It wasn't originally my plan to pick her up and bring her home, but it was getting really late and I could tell she didn't want to go home. _**

**_ I gave her some of Dylan's clothes to sleep in. She looked grateful and almost timid walking around my room. It was definitely a different side of Alex. At the time, I couldn't help but giggle a bit at how unexpected it was. It was almost "cute"._**

**_I remember how she thanked me as I put pillows between us and cut off the light. _**

**_I was woken less than an hour later by what sounded like her having a bad dream. I rolled over to see for myself. Thanks to the full moon that night, I was able to see her face. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still somewhat even. I would've thought she was fine if I hadn't seen the tears lining her cheeks. Occasionally, I heard her call for her dad ever so softly. My heart ached for her. I wondered what happened to her dad. I felt myself wanting to reach out and touch Alex. She needed to know that whatever she was going through, she wasn't alone. But, I could never let her know what I just witnessed. I was afraid she would never talk to me again. She wasn't exactly the most open person when it came to emotions…_**

Dom's snoring loudens, bringing me back to reality. He pulls me closer and nuzzles the back of my neck. It's almost as if he can sense that I'm thinking about Alex. Like he's holding on to me. Trying to keep me close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

POV- Alex

Reunion

My alarm sounds, scaring me shitless as I remember I have to get up for work. I stand up and fold my blanket neatly, leaving it in the corner of the futon before starting towards the bathroom.

It takes all of 30 minutes for me to get ready in the mornings. I brush my teeth, hop in the shower, throw on a nice button up and some slacks, and pull my hair back before heading to the office.

It's funny the way life is. You can plan and prepare all you want, and once you think you've got it all figured out, something happens and screws up your plans. That's how college was for me. Never, in a million years did I think I'd GET into college, much less graduate and get a degree.

Here's where life gets funny though: I spent 18 years hating and fearing social workers. I thought they were just a bunch of evil fuckers with nothing better to do than take people's kids. But, one day at the shelter, I saw a social worker talking to one of my friends. Her name was Analea and she was 6yrs old. She reminded me a lot of myself, having seen so much pain in her life already. One day her mom just dropped her off at the shelter and never came back. The social worker helped her find a new home with capable parents. I was happy for the kid. As she took her new parents' hands and walked off into the sunset, I realized that was what I wanted to do. Save kids like me. Give them another chance at life…

So, here I am sitting in a cubicle at the "Toronto Office of Social Services and Rehabilitative Assistance".

My boss barely gives me enough time to set my things down on my desk before approaching me. "Ms. Nunez? Could I have a word with you in my office, please?"

Shit. This doesn't sound good. "Uh…Yes. Yes, sir." I follow him into the office. See, when I first met Mr. Henrich, it was on the day of my interview. I had to refrain from laughing because he kind of looks like that "Dilbert" guy from the comic strips I used to read. He's got the curly blond flat top, the short sleeve button-ups. the glasses, the belly…

He closes the door behind us as we enter the office. I stand out of courtesy and wait for him to sit first, but he doesn't. "Oh, sit down. Will you?" He waves me off and leans against the front of his desk, with a fatherly smile.

I sit and wait for him to say what he has to say. I figure it can't be so bad because he's still smiling and I'm not packing up my things.

"Look, Alex…" He crosses his arms and gives me an apologetic smile. I swallow nervously. He continues, "You're one of my best workers. I've been really impressed with your dedication and your 'success rate'. Although, I must say…your coworkers and I are worried about you. You never use your vacation time. You've NEVER taken a sick day or a day out of the office, at all. You even come in sometimes on your day off. Why?"

"I just…this job really means a lot to me, sir."

To this, he says nothing but cocks his head and raises an eyebrow challengingly.

"That's all, sir. Really. I just… don't want to see kids living unhappy lives any longer than they have to."

He smiles at this, shaking his head in disbelief. "Alex…" I can see the emotion in his eyes. "I get you. I really do. My childhood wasn't that great, either." He lowers his voice and comes to sit in the seat beside me, taking my hand in both of his. I tense up a little. He scoffs. "Oh, Please! I could be your father." I laugh a little, relaxing and letting my eyes fall to the floor. "Hey," He nudges me, encouraging me to look up at him. After a few seconds, I look up into worried brown eyes. "I'm not going to make you talk about your past or your personal life or any of that, but…forget I'm your boss right now. As a FRIEND, I am TELLING you to take a few weeks off."

I instantly think about little Billy. "But,… What about Billy? I haven't finished his paperwork."

"I will see that it gets done. If you want, I'll even keep you updated, eh?"

I give an affirmative nod. "Thank you…"

Mr. Henrich stands and pats me on the back. "Now get out of here and get some rest, will you?"

I stand and dismiss myself.

On my drive home, I decide to stop by The Dot for the first time in years. Up until today, I've been making a conscious effort NOT to eat there, for fear of running into someone. But, today I figure "_Why not? Everybody's probably grown up and moved away."_

I see not much has changed though. The door gives off a jingle as I enter. A familiar face looks up from behind the bar and smiles.

"Yo! Ghost! How the hell are you?" Spinner greets me with that dorky grin and I remember how much I actually missed him and the others.

"I'm pretty good, actually. You?" I take a seat at the bar and he starts making a coffee.

"You know. Same old, same old. But I run this place now. And I volunteer at the Police station sometimes. So, life is pretty good."

"Yeah, it is." I smile, genuinely happy for him. He sets the cup down in front of me and I see it's a coffee made the way I always used to order it: Belgium Brew, one cream, one sugar. I laugh in disbelief. "Wow. You REMEMBER this? I didn't know Spinner Mason was capable of such cognitive tasks." I tease.

He reaches across the bar and pushes me playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up, Ms. Straight-A-Toronto U-Honor Grad." I look up from my coffee with furrowed brows. How do things get around so quickly? I guess he can see the confusion in my face, because he explains further. "I had a few friends who went there. I think you actually had classes with some of them. Do you remember… a blonde hipster chick…about your age...Alicia Grey?"

I think back over all of the "friends" and acquaintances I had in college. After a while, the name rings a bell. "Yeah, she sat next to me in Logic my first semester. We did our group stuff together. She was the only one that could tolerate me and my smart mouth."

He chuckles at some inside joke. "She was totally into you, Alex."

"Wow…" Not knowing what else to say, I take a sip of my coffee and think back to how close I'd gotten to Alicia during my time in school. When I think about it, I do remember her expressing a bit of hostility whenever I mentioned Paige. I didn't think much of it. I'm really glad she didn't say anything, though. I know where my heart is… And it would've killed our friendship if I had to turn her down.

Spinner speaks, breaking my thoughts. "We're all going to Dominic's Birthday Party this weekend. Me, Jay, Marco, Ellie, Alicia… You should come."

More confusion on my face. I'm beginning to feel like I've been living under a rock for the past six years.

Spinner sees my expression and seems surprised. "Wait, Paige didn't tell you? She's been dating some British model dude for about a year now."

"We haven't really talked since she kicked me out." I watch his face drop, mirroring how I feel, right now.

"Dude, I had no idea…" Spinner pulls out the little notepad he uses to keep track of people's orders. "That's about to change, my friend." I watch him scribble something on the pad and rip off the top sheet before sliding it over to me. I look down and see it's his number. I look back up and he's got a smile on his face that says he's planning something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

"Surprise!"

POV- Paige M.

Today's the big day! I've been planning Dom's surprise party for the past month and now it's finally time to make it happen. I'm a "nervous cleaner", so I'm currently sweeping out the living room for the third time today. Thank God for Marco and Hazel. Marco and Hazel got here early to help me decorate the condo and run some last minute errands. Everything seems to be taken care of, now. The only thing we're waiting on now is the cake. Where the heck is Spinner with that cake?

As if on cue, there are three loud knocks at the door. I squeal and with a tiny jump, I leave my invisible pile of dirt to open the door for him. He walks in all smiles but with no cake. I start to rip him a new one, when I see a cute hipster blonde walk in behind him and… Oh. My. God. ALEX walks in, carrying the cake and a few gift bags. _What is she doing here?!_ I feel my chest tighten a little as I look her over. She's even more beautiful than I remember. She's wearing a tight navy polo and low hanging khaki cargos that expose her lower abs. I also notice that she's pulled her dark hair back into a messy bun with a few bangs out in front. It's so simple, but so sexy on her. It's how she'd pull her hair back when we would… I shake the thought away. Dom is the only person I should be thinking about THAT with.

"Way to leave the goods behind, Spinner. That's real nice." She laughs that trademark "Alex laugh". The laugh I have been missing so desperately.

"Thanks. Here, let me get that for you." I close the door behind her and take the cake off to the kitchen before she has time to say anything. I set the cake down onto the counter and lean against the counter in an attempt to compose myself before returning to the living room. I can hear the muffled voices of Marco, Hazel, Spinner and Alex greeting each other and catching up. Then, I hear an unfamiliar voice. I assume it's the blonde. I hear her introduce herself as Alicia.

I hear footsteps approaching and look to the doorway to see who it is. It's just my luck that it would be Alex.

"Hey, Paige…I was just coming to check on you… the way you bolted… that look you had. I just had to see that you weren't having… one of "those"." She shoves her hands in her pockets nervously.

I see the genuine concern in her eyes and I can't help but smile. Alex's eyes always gave her away. Always.

She looks down at her scuffed converses then back up at me, smiling a small smile. After a moment or too, she takes a deep breath before continuing and it makes me a little more nervous.

"Paige?" She asks quietly. "Can we talk? I REALLY miss you."

I want to talk to her about before. I NEED to talk to her about before, but I just can't. I shake my head defensively. "Alex, not now. PLEASE?"

She nods her head in disappointment and acceptance. It's a nod I've seen her do too many times. She continues, "I can understand. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve all this and more…" She pauses to compose herself before continuing. "I just want you to know that I'm really sorry I let you down all those years ago. I really hate that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. But as much as it hurt at the time, I'm glad you kicked me out. I finally got my life together, Paige. I went to school. I got a degree. Now I have a job helping people like me." I look into her eyes and she seems happier than when she first came in. She seems so calm and happy. It makes me happier than anything I can remember.

"Lexi," I smile and walk over to her. I pull her into a hug, sliding my arms up around her neck out of habit. "I'm so proud of you, hun. You have no idea."

She sighs happily and wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face into my neck, I guess out of habit, too. "Thanks, Paigey." The vibrations and the heat of her voice on my neck lead me to more thoughts I shouldn't be having.

**_Alex had convinced Meeri to give us the weekend off so we could celebrate our three month-iversary. Mom and Dad were both out of town doing whatever it is they do for work. _**

**_ Alex came over and I ordered a pizza and made her watch some old chick flicks with me. Every now and then she would laugh at some dramatic, poorly written profession of love. Other times, when she thought I was watching the movie, I'd see her watching me out of the corner of my eye. I absolutely LOVED the way she looked at me. She looked at me and I just knew I was her everything. I felt so safe. So loved._**

**_Once we had enough of the chick flicks, I took her by the hand and led her upstairs to my room. _**

**_Somehow, we went from laughing at things that happened that week in school to having a pillow fight to having a "tickle" fight on my bed. Halfway through the tickle fight, as Alex straddled my hips and tickled me mercilessly, she stopped and I saw her face change. It was a new face. A face with so much more love than I'd ever seen from anyone. Matt, Spinner, guys I dated in Middle School… _**

**_"I love it when you laugh." She said, looking down at me with those brown eyes. Melting me… She leans down and kisses me softly, propping up on her elbows and taking my face in her hands. She was so gentle and so passionate. Her kisses left me breathless. Her lips left mine and she began to trail soft kisses down my chin to my neck. I gasped, at the unexpected pleasure of her breath on my neck. Then, one of her hands left my face, sliding down my neck and shoulder, down my arm until she reached my hand. She interlocked our fingers and put our hands up on the pillow beside my head. _**

**_Usually when our make-outs would get this heated, I would think of Dean and push her off, gasping for air. She'd always take my hand in one of hers and put an arm around me, telling me it was okay. That we didn't have to. She even once said, in her own sweet way, "It's okay princess. As much as I'd LOVE waking up next to a naked Paige, I'm perfectly content just waking up next to Paige." I know it was partially a lie, but it was still one of the sweetest things Alex had ever said._**

**_This night was different. I could feel her love in every kiss and every touch. Her skin was so warm on my fingertips. She leaned into me, causing me to let out an involuntary moan. She was blowing my mind. I just couldn't fathom how incredibly sexy she was at that moment. It also didn't help that she was looking at me with that look I loved so much. I knew this night would be "the night"._**

**_After a while, our clothes were off. We were so into it at this point; I don't even remember how they got off. I just remember her lips and her hands everywhere. My hands were all over her, too. It was almost as if we were competing to see who could please the other most. Suddenly, I felt her hand down between my legs. I started to tense up._**

**_"Should I stop?" She stopped and looked at me with concern in her eyes. Like every other time we'd gotten to that level. _**

**_After a moment of deliberation, and a quick mental pep talk, I took a deep breath and responded, "Alex… I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."_**

**_Her eyes shined with happy tears and she kissed me once more. As much as she wanted it, I loved that she was so patient. I could FEEL in her kisses that she wanted it. But, instead of continuing, she asked one last time. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, we don't have t-" _**

**_I stopped her with another kiss. "Yes, hun."_**

**_I had never been so unsure of anything in my life… But I trusted her. _**

**_She was so gentle with me. She cradled my head with one hand and worked me with the other as she continued to kiss my neck and shoulders. I gently caressed her taut bruised back, pulling her closer to me. I was afraid of hurting her, but I just NEEDED to feel all of her. We became one. Moving together, breathing together, releasing together. _**

**_With the final release, came one last kiss, and whispered "I love you's"._**

Finally, Alex pulls away and says we should get back to the others. 

We share one last smile before returning to the living room with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

POV-Alex

"The Sweetest Gift"

I return to the couch and take a seat beside Alicia. Before my butt even hits the cushion, she's nudging me, clearly wanting to know why I was in the kitchen with Paige so long. I avoid the conversation and just nudge her back. After a while, Paige tells us to make ourselves comfortable and that she has to go pick up "Dom".

Jay and Ellie both show up late. Naturally, us, who know how to tell time, freak out and hide, thinking it's Paige and her "Dom". Then, they proceed to bang the door down and say something to the effect of letting them in before Paige and the British guy get back. Then, we all roll our eyes and Marco rushes to the door to let them in.

Fifteen minutes later, we hear Paige's heels clicking against the wooden hallway outside the door. We all scatter like bugs to get to our positions. A key goes into the hole and the knob turns. The door slowly swings open and I hear them stumble in giggling between kisses. I hope someone cuts this off before it gets rated R. I look to Marco and wait for his signal. He counts: one….two…three… "SURPRISE!" We all jump out and are a little taken back. I don't know if we were all taken back by how hot the guy is or simply by how heated things were getting between them.

Awkward silence. "Does this mean we're not having sex?" He asks in a deep, British accent that already annoys the hell out of me. Paige slaps his arm playfully, shushing him. "Maybe later. But now, we party." He just shrugs and follows Paige into the kitchen.

I already can't stand the guy. Paige went through all this to throw a party for the guy and she's practically dragging him around, because all he can think about is getting laid for his birthday. And he looks like a douche. All muscles and dimples and artificial tan. He looks like that blonde guy that always used to be with Barbie.

I get so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't notice when Alicia walks up beside me. A small laugh escapes her before she begins, "If looks could kill, that guy would be dead right now and you'd be on your way to jail."

I roll my eyes and poke her playfully before changing the subject, "If looks could kill, you'd have killed me by now, tiny."

She giggles a bit. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. I just figured you'd take advantage of any easy way to get rid of me."

"Hell yeah." She teases, "I can't stand your smart ass. Yet, for some strange reason, I keep you around." She gives a half-smile. I can see she's debating on saying something.

Paige and "Dom" return from the kitchen. He's got an arm draped over her shoulders and a smug grin on his face. He turns his head to whisper in her ear. She blushes then calls for everyone's attention.

"Um, Guys!" She gushes with excitement. "Dom would like to make an announcement."

He begins to talk, but I don't hear anything. All I hear is "Blahh blahh, Thank you. Blahh, Blahh." I entertain myself by looking at the pictures on the walls and the decoration of the condo. After a while, I hear gasps and see Marco, Hazel, and Jay looking at me with concern in their eyes. I follow the others' gazes to the couple and see "Dom" on one knee. He reaches into the pocket of his designer blazer and pulls out a ring box. He looks at Paige, who looks just as surprised as the rest of us. She gasps and throws a hand over her mouth.

_He's freaking PROPOSING to her?! _I feel my skin getting hotter and my pulse quickening. I feel my eyes sting as I try to hold back the tears. _She CAN NOT say yes. She just…CAN'T. That's supposed to be me. Giving her everything. Promising her everything. _

He looks up into her eyes with a confident smile. Then, with that annoying accent, he continues, "Paige, this has been my first birthday with you. Spending my birthday with you has been the sweetest gift of any. "He pauses for dramatic effect. "I'd love to spend all of my birthdays with you. Please say you want that, too?" He opens the box to her and I can see from here that there is a DAMN BIG diamond on the ring.

There is a long silence. Paige begins to cry.

_She's going to say yes…_

I feel my heart sank in my chest, breaking all over again. I feel the tears start too pool in my eyelids.

"Yes! Of…of course, I do!" He jumps up and kisses her even more passionately than when the two had first walked in.

I take a deep breath and clench my jaw, trying not to fall apart. I take another breath and shake away the headache I feel coming. I always get a headache when I need to cry. I can't cry here though. This is a party. Everyone else is so happy. PAIGE is happy. That's all that matters…

After the party, Spinner, Jay, Alicia and I stay back to help clean. Alicia stays close. She can always tell when something is bothering me. She knows me well enough not to ask about it though.

Jay says he has to go and gives me a quick hug. Spinner decides to leave with Jay. I guess he's still thinks there's the possibility of something happening between me and Alicia.

Once the door closes behind them, Alicia approaches me. She doesn't say anything; she just pulls me into a hug. _She understands… I wonder if I'm really that obvious._ She steps back enough to look into my eyes. "Go talk to her." She whispers before grabbing the broom and taking over the pile of trash I'd been sweeping.

I set off to find Paige. After searching the whole condo, I check the only place I haven't. I find her sitting in a chair out on the balcony. She's looking at the setting sun. It's almost like she's meditating. She looks so beautiful and so peaceful that I wonder if maybe I should just go, instead of interrupting her thoughts. I turn to go back inside, but I am surprised by her calling out to me.

"Alex, wait…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

"I know you feel it, too."

POV- Paige

After the party, I sneak off to the balcony to think. I watch the sunset and, to my surprise, I find myself thinking of Alex instead of Dom.

_I've got Dom. Why do I keep thinking of her? We're getting married. I should be running around Toronto, telling everyone. "I'm going to be Mrs. Dominic Kellander". THE Dominic Kellander._

For some reason that doesn't make me as happy as it should…

I hear footsteps, but assuming it's Dom, I don't look up. When the footsteps stop, it isn't Dom that I see.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see dark hair, a tight dark polo, and hanging cargos. I wait for her to say something, but she never does. She watches me for a while before turning to go back inside. I can't let her. We NEED to talk. About whatever it is we had. Or still have.

"Alex, wait..." She turns around and we meet each other's gazes.

_Yes…whatever we had is still here. _

As I'm looking into her intense brown eyes, I get a feeling of electricity and breathlessness that you only hear about in chick flicks or read in love stories.

_I wonder if she feels it, too._

I point to the empty chair next to mine. The chair Dom usually sits in… She walks over and eases down into the chair. There is a familiar silence as she joins me in watching the sunset. After a while she turns and watches me again. She studies my face. This time, with that familiar look. I don't know if I can handle "that look", right now.

She speaks, "Paige?" I meet her gaze again, briefly, before turning back to watch the sun-setting skyline of Toronto. "Do you remember when we used to watch the sunset on the roof of the complex?"

I nod. "I remember a lot, Alex…" I sigh, thinking back to all the rooftop "picnics" and evenings we spent snuggled up gazing at the sunset.

She continues, "I miss when love was that simple."

For a second, I hear that chink in her armor again. Her face had been almost unreadable up until that point. I turn to study HER face. Her eyes. Anything to give me a hint of what she's feeling. Once again, her eyes give her away. They are shining with tears she won't let fall.

_I can't give in to her. Not this time. I love Dom..._

She says nothing else, so I speak. "Love IS that simple… Now." I say this more to myself than to her, but I can sense I've offended her. She crosses her arms and looks back to the sky, putting an imaginary wall up between us. I hate it when she does that.

"Well, I'm glad it is for you," She says, bitterly.

I don't know what to say to this.

She continues, "Paige…I KNOW you feel 'this'. Between us."

"Feel what?" I ask in feigned confusion. I watch her scoff and roll her eyes. _She's not convinced, and I don't think I am either._

For a second I think she might leave but she turns and looks at me. Her eyes are so full of emotion right now, I have to look away. They are so full of love, and pain. Pain that I had a part in creating.

She takes a deep breath and nods. The same nod as before. The nod that means she doesn't like what I've said, but she accepts it.

She shrugs, "Whatever, Paige." She stands. "As long as you're happy." She turns and walks away from me, yet again. Leaving me more troubled than before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

"How to save a life… "

POV- Alex

I bolt out of the condo, and ride the elevator down to the parking garage. I walk to Alicia's car and get in. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the seat, finally letting the tears fall. Seconds later, the drivers' door opens. I quickly dry my face with the back of my hand.

The door closes, but she doesn't start the car. I look over to her and see the concern in her eyes.

"Alex?" She calls. It's so quiet; it sounds more like a gasp.

"Have you been crying? What HAPPENED?" She asks.

I tell her about my talk with Paige, on the balcony. I tell her how Paige tried to act as if there was nothing between us.

_SHE was the one who wanted ME to stay and talk. Why was she pushing me away?_

Once I've finished venting, Alicia's face changes and I see more anger than concern, "You know…you're going to move on someday and she's going to regret letting you go. It's her loss though. Not yours."

With that, she starts the car and begins to drive back to my apartment. She invites herself to stay, and I warn her that the futon in front of the TV is the ONLY bed in the whole apartment. She shrugs, and I remember how similar we are. She helps me unfold the futon so that there is space for both of us to sleep.

She sleeps fine, even snoring a little. But, as usual, I can't sleep. I have too much on my mind. Between work and Paige, I've probably sprouted a few gray hairs.

I sigh, defeated. More painful memories of myself and Paige.

**_Paige and I had just gotten off work. She insisted that she spend the night at my place since we always stayed at hers. _**

**_We were sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. Paige was channel surfing when Chad came marching out of the bedroom. He and mom were arguing about the rent or something. It escaladed and I could see the veins popping out of his neck. I remember looking at Paige and seeing the fear in her eyes. _**

**_I took her by the hand and went to my room to grab some pillows and blankets. I shoved everything up under my free arm, and led Paige out of the apartment towards the stairs. Mom and Chad didn't even notice, because at this point, they had been screaming at the top of their lungs. I knew fists would start flying soon._**

**_Once we made it to the roof, I set a blanket down for us to lie on. Then, I dropped the pillows on top of it. I let the other blanket fall to my side as I took both of her hands in mine, kissing her softly. I loved kissing her. I loved her soft lips that always tasted like cherries. I loved how her nose would fit so perfectly beside mine as we tilted our heads. I loved that her breath always smelt like skittles… I just loved HER._**

**_I broke the kiss with that cheesy ass grin I always got when I knew I was about to get "cuddles". I sat down on the blanket, never letting go of her hands. I looked up and she giggled before taking a seat next to me. We pulled the other blanket up onto our laps before lying back. The roof was all loose gravel, and I didn't want her to be uncomfortable so I laid back and let her lay her head on my chest as I rubbed her back. I remember wincing a little because my back and ribs were still sore from a fight with Chad earlier that week. _**

**_She looked up into my eyes and smiled. I felt like I would have a heart attack and die right there. Her eyes were a light gray that night. They had a different kind of shine to them under the moon. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. _**

**_I joked, "I know I'm not NEARLY as comfortable as your bed, or even my little tikes' bed, but hopefully, this'll do for tonight." _**

**_She let out a husky laugh and nuzzled my neck. "Hun, I'd take you over any bed."_**

**_I smiled and kissed her forehead, sliding my hand up her back to the back of her head. "Wow. Princess, doesn't need a bed? I must be rubbing off on you," I teased. _**

**_"Yeah. We're switching places. I'm turning into a badass and you're turning into a big softie."_**

**_"I am not." I blushed and rolled my eyes._**

**_"You kind of are hun. Believe it or not… you're quite the romantic. And you're totally blushing right now"_**

**_"So, a hot girl is lying on top of me and I'm blushing? Sue me for being normal." _**

**_She gave me a look that said she wasn't buying it._**

**_"Don't give me that look." _**

**_She laughed again. How I loved that laugh. "Face it, Lexi. YOU... Are... A... Sweetheart."_**

**_I smiled, defeated. "Only for you, Paigey."_**

**_She smiled and closed her eyes. She brought her hand to my chest and began tracing little shapes with her index finger. I closed my eyes and just focused on the warmth and electricity I felt under her finger. After a while, she rolled off of me and pulled me onto my side. My confusion must've showed on my face, because she explained herself._**

**_"I wanted see your eyes." She placed her bottom hand over my heart and let her top hand rest on the side of my face. I draped my arm over her waist, pulling her closer. She stroked my cheek with her thumb as I stared into her eyes for what felt like hours. Days. Years._**

**_I remember kissing her for even longer. When we finally pulled away for air, I told her I loved her. It was the first time I'd ever said it to anyone other than my mom or dad. I'd never even said it to Jay. I was so nervous I would scare her away. _**

**_"Paige, you don't have to say it back. Say it when you mean it… I just… wanted you to know."_**

**_She didn't say anything. She seemed to be deliberating over something._**

**_I began to panic "Please, don't be scared Paige. I'm sorry if—"_**

**_She cut me off with a sweet kiss. _**

**_"I love you too, Alex. I always will…"_**

**_We fell asleep up there and missed school the next day, but it was worth it. Just waking up with the sun… Having her in my arms… It was always worth it._**

My thoughts are interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I look at the clock. _Wow. Morning, already?_

I roll of off the futon and take the call out of the apartment into the hall, so I won't wake Alicia. I carefully crack the door behind me, before putting the receiver to my ear. An unfamiliar voice greets me.

"Goodmorning. This is Dr. Tillman at the Degrassi Community Hospital."

_Oh, man. _

I lean against the wall for the support I know I'll need.

Dr. Tillman continues, "Am I speaking with Alexandra Nunez?"

I swallow, uncomfortably. "Uh,… yes. Yes, sir."

He continues, "There's been an accident involving Chad Kent and Emily Nunez... We don't have much time, so I'm going to ask you to come down here and I'll explain things once you've seen her. If at all possible, please try to be here within the next half hour. See you soon."

I hang up and realize I'm sitting on the floor. I must've lost it, somewhere in the middle of that.

I hop up and rush back into the apartment. _What did he mean? We don't have much time? Please no… Not again…_

I scribble a quick note and a leave a spare key for Alicia on the counter before grabbing my own and nearly sprinting to my car. I don't want to face this again. Death. Cars. Parents. I shake my head to erase the suppressed memories and emotions resurfacing.

It takes me all of fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. _Shit! It's been twenty minutes, already._

I burst into the front doors of Emergency room and approach the reception desk, breathlessly. "I… need to… see… Emily Nunez."

A female receptionist looks up from her paperwork and inspects me. "You must be Alexandra. Follow me." She calls someone over the intercom to man the desk, then she walks out and leads me down a familiar hall. A hall I've seen because Chad. WAY too many times.

Finally, we reach another waiting room where a doctor and a nurse are waiting. With sympathetic eyes, the receptionist leaves.

_What the HELL? Someone better tell me what's going on._

I look around and see Paige, a bruised Chad with cops on both arms, and Jay all sitting in the waiting room. I approach an attractive middle-aged man I assume is Dr. Tillman. By the looks of his name tag, I assumed right.

I am irritated when he gives me the same look as the receptionist. "Alexandra," He says, with pain in his voice, "She's dying. There isn't much we can do. She only asked that we help hold it off until she sees you."

"Hold WHAT off? What do you MEAN there's nothing you can do?!" My voice is so sharp he jumps back, startled. My eyes sting and I close my eyes to hold back the tears. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I speak again, more calmly this time. "Can I see her?"

He nods and leads me to the operating room. The sight of mom churns my stomach and takes my breath away. She's got all kinds of wires and pouches hooked up to her. Her stomach and right forearm are wrapped with bloody bandages. Her face is even worse. The left side is normal, but the right side is bloody and mangled. I feel the tears sting my eyes again. I hold them.

_I can't cry. I have to be strong for her. So she can get better. She's not dying. She can't be…_

I come to her unaffected side and take her hand. She groans in agony. It kills me to see her like this. I squeeze her hand and notice how cold and weak they are becoming. "Lexi…" She looks at me and smiles weakly. "Don't be afraid-"

_This is too familiar._

**_I heard a thunderous crash. Like someone had stomped on a giant soda can. I felt the car jerk forward violently before stopping. Daddy's forehead was resting on his hand on the steering wheel and his legs were trapped. From my car seat, I could see the blood running down his fingertips and onto the steering wheel. He reached back with his free hand to see if I was alright. He took my hand, trying to keep me calm. He held it as long as he could. Finally, someone in the other car called for help. Moments later, I heard the sirens approaching. A firefighter scooped me up out of the car. At the time, I didn't know what was happening. I just knew daddy stopped holding my hand, which wasn't typical of him. And I knew that some strange men were taking me and he wasn't following me. _**

**_"Daddy!" The tears were flowing. "We're leaving DADDY!" I kicked and screamed as the firefighter carried me away. _**

**_Every now and then, I wonder what life could've been. If we never crashed. If we had a fully functioning car..._**

**_We didn't have the money to get our airbags fixed, so daddy took them out. In fact, we never had the money to get anything fixed, so daddy had become quite the handyman. I picked up that trait once I got to middle school. I could tell you anything about cars, plumbing, and appliances by the time I reached puberty._**

**_ I just needed something to remember him by. Something other than the image of him bleeding out onto the steering wheel. Or the feeling of his strong hands suddenly becoming so cold and weak as they fell out of my little ones. I needed something to remember other than his thick Mexican accent as he spoke his last words. _**

**_"Don't be afraid, Lexi… "_**

"No. Mom, no… "I shake my head in denial, cutting her off. "You're going to be okay."

"Lexi. I can't..." Her eyes are staring into mine, but I see them losing focus. It's like she's staring through me now.

"YES YOU CAN! You always do!" I'm shaking now. I cannot lose her. She's all I have. I'm all she has…

"I love y-" She mutters, letting her eyes close and her cold hand fall limply out of mine.

"NOO!" I grab her shoulders and shake her as if it would actually wake her up. "Mom… Please… "

"Ma'am… Let's get some air. "Dr. Tillman takes a hold of me and takes me back to the waiting room. Chad, Paige, and Jay stand, hoping for good news. They all sit quickly after seeing the state I'm in.

I take a seat away from everyone else and rest my head in my hands. Paige approaches me cautiously and takes my hand. She watches me the whole time.

"Alex…" She says my name so softly. Before she can finish, I cut her off. I make no effort to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"Why are you here, Paige?"

She looks down at the dingy white tile floor then back up at me. "I… I don't know."

"No. I think you do…" I pull my hand out of hers and cross my arms. Putting up a shield. Protecting myself from the truth. The truth that I'm glad she's here, because she's always been my rock. Because I love her. Because I know that deep down, SHE knows she still loves ME.

"Where's Dom?" I ask bitterly.

"Asleep." She responds with irritation in her voice. I scoff.

"Alex! I am TRYING to be here for you. Quit pushing me away!"

"Right. Because I'm the one who's been doing that lately." I nod sarcastically and stand to approach Chad and the officers. I'm curious about how this happened. _What were they doing?_

I find out that Chad had been driving while intoxicated and ran a stop sign. A car approaching from their right drove into the car, crushing a few of mom's ribs. At some point during this, mom's head smashed into the passenger's seat window, giving her a nasty concussion.

Something inside of me snaps. My heart begins to race and my skin feels like it's on fire. _CHAD DID THIS! _

"YOU!," I scream. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I'm in his face now, feeling like the old Alex. He tries to get loose of the cops. I wish they would let him go, so I could be the one kicking his ass for once. Instead they look at me, warning me not to do anything stupid. Paige walks up and apologizes to the officers before pulling me away.

"Alex, stop!" She takes my hand and escorts me to my car. Even in a situation like this, holding her hand feels right. ESPECIALLY in a situation like this.

"Hun, you're scaring me. It's okay to cry. Will you just talk to me?" She begs, beginning to cry herself.

"You don't get to break my heart and comfort me, too." I yank my hand from hers and start to open my car door.

Paige stops me. She pulls me into an embrace and I struggle until I feel everything fighting to get out of me. I bury my face into that familiar place on her neck and let go. Holding onto her, I cry harder than I've ever cried before. She hugs my neck with one arm and strokes my hair with her free hand. I hear her telling me everything will get better with time.

I can only hope so.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

"This isn't love."

POV-Paige

Three months later…

I'm standing outside Alex's apartment. I haven't seen her since that night at the hospital. I heard she's been doing better since the funeral and Chad's sentencing. She even went back to work. _I wonder where she works…_

After months of harassing Jay, Spinner, and Alicia, they told me her address so I could see for myself.

I take a deep breath and smooth out my skirt before lifting my hand to knock. I hear a little boy running and giggling. I laugh. _I KNOW this isn't the right place._

Just as I'm turning to leave, the door opens and Alex pokes her head out, smiling. "Paige?" She asks, surprised to see me.

_God, she is too cute right now… and…happy? _I feel a huge weight lift off my chest.

She opens the door further and walks away, leaving the door open. I let myself in. I look around and see that she is staying in a studio flat. She has it decorated nicely. Even if everything is navy and gray. I can't help but smile. Some things never change.

I look back to Alex and see she's sitting on the couch with a little boy that can't be more than two years old. He's a chubby little fellow with curly brown hair, dark skin, and light eyes. He crawls into her lap and her face lights up. She tousles his hair lovingly. _Is this HER little boy?_

She pats the cushion next to her for me to sit next to her. The little boy copies her, nearly falling out of her lap to pat the seat. I smile and sit next to her. "This is a nice place you two have." I say, asking without asking.

She smirks, "Who? Me and the landlord?" Glad to see she's still a smart ass. That's a good sign…

I tilt my head in confusion. "The boy…" I lead her, hoping she will elaborate.

She looks at the little boy then up at me and I have a bad feeling in my gut.

"New! Mommy!" The little boy claps excitedly as he points to me.

"No, Mickey. We'll find you a new mommy. Okay?"

"'Kay." He droops, disappointedly.

Whoa! I am too confused right now. "Alex, what's going on?"

"Ummm…," She starts nervously. "Remember when I was telling you I got a job… helping people like me?"

I nod, shrugging. I still don't get it.

"I'm a Social Worker, Paige."

It takes everything I have not to burst into laughter at that statement. Here is the one woman who despised Social Workers more than what they could save her from. She absolutely HATED Social Workers.

"Wow, hun. I never thought I'd see the day." I nudge her playfully.

"Neither did I. It makes me happy, though. VERY happy."

"I'm glad. It makes me happy that it makes you happy."

She laughs and rolls her eyes in that oh-so-Alex-way. The way that says, "I'm not really annoyed. I just don't want to blush."

She smiles down at Mickey as he plays with her hand. Watching Alex play with Mickey has really opened my eyes. She may not admit it, but I can tell she wants kids.

_She's going to make a good mother. What would it be like if we had children? I mean, if we were together, of course. I know she wouldn't want to carry. I wouldn't mind carrying a little Alex…. What the HELL, Paige? Why are you thinking about this? With HER? And not Dom?_

Dom has been kind of a jerk lately. He's been all over the world modeling and I think the new fame might be going to his head… I shake my head and remember where I am.

"Paige. NO ONE can know about this. I'll lose my job… "

"Oh my God… You KIDNAPPED him?" I begin to panic for her. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Hell no, Paige! I'm not THAT stupid… His parents just don't care. They dropped him off four days ago at day care and never came to pick him up. I asked the ladies at the day care if the parents had come by or called or ANYTHING, and turns out… they haven't."

"Oh my... " I watch Mickey and wonder how anyone could abandon such a beautiful baby boy.

"That's not even the worse part, Paige." She cups her hand over my ear and leans towards me, lowering her voice to a whisper. "When I put him in the tub, I saw the bruises down his back. Some were old. Some were fresh. This has apparently been going on for a while." She leans back and rubs his back tenderly. He leans against her, but keeps playing.

_She is REALLY good with him._

Out of curiosity, I can't help but ask, "How many times have you done this?"

"A few. Only when it needs to happen." She shrugs, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"Why am I not surprised?" I smile and look into her eyes for the first time since Dom's party. Familiar emotions wash over me as she smiles back. That sexy half-smile that used to get us into so much trouble.

_Oh my God. I need to leave NOW._

I can't stop looking at her. I can't stop looking into those deep brown eyes of hers. They told everything. She wanted to kiss me, and I wanted to kiss her, too. In fact, I want to do more than just kiss her.

I take a deep breath and stand quickly. Before I can do anything I'll regret.

"I should get going." I can see the disappointment in her face and it kills me. I shake away any soft thoughts of her and start towards the door.

I am engaged. I need to start thinking about my fiancé. Not Alex.

That reminds me, "Alex…the wedding is next weekend. I'd love it if you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Paigey." She says with a sad smile.

I close the door of the condo, before kicking off my shoes and heading to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and search for something to snack on. I pull out a yogurt and close the door.

_What the hell? _I jump back when I see a figure standing where the fridge door was, just seconds ago. Then I see it's just Dom. He looks pissed.

Cue angry British accent in: 5…4…3…2…1…

"It's about bloody time, Paige. Where the hell were you?!" He's yelling because he already knows.

"Hun, I TOLD you I was going to see Alex… "

"Alex? As in 'Lesbian Lexi' your FRIEND?" He makes exaggerated quotes around "friend". I roll my eyes. I hate when he gets like this. I cross my arms and shift my weight to lean up against the fridge.

"Yes?" I answer, becoming annoyed. I wish he would just let this go. Since Alex came to his birthday party, he's really been an ass. Especially towards me. It also doesn't help that he's being more recognized by the fashion world and has to travel all the time. It's starting to go to his head. He forgets sometimes that I'm his fiancé and not some preteen groupie.

"Well, I'm not stupid, lass. I saw the way she looked at you. And the way she looked at me… like she's better than me! She's a bloody wanking piece of cack! And YOU! You're not much better, love. How dense are you that you can't see she wants to have it off with you? " He crosses his arms and shifts his weight to one leg.

"Dom?" I warn, raising my voice a little. "Shut up."

"When you start paying the rent, MAYBE you can tell me to shut up. Until then, I think you don't have much room to say anything." He replies with a smug grin.

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

_Seriously?_

He smiles wider thinking he's won. "Good girl."

I roll my eyes and grab a spoon for my yogurt before stomping off to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9

"All for Mickey Mouse…"

POV-Alex

A new day.

Surprisingly, or maybe NOT-so-surprisingly, I actually got some sleep last night. This kid has been wearing me out. I roll over and see Mickey curled up next to me under the blanket. I can't help but smile down at him. I really am getting attached to him. We need to find him a new home soon. Or it's only going to get harder to let him go. I hope he's not getting attached to me.

I remember one day he asked if he could just stay here. As much as I would like that, I had to tell him no. But I promised I would come visit him and the new family so we could play again.

I roll off the futon and get myself washed up and ready. I decided on a black cardigan and some khaki slacks today. I pull some clothes out for Mickey and set them next to him, where I was laying.

_Okay, so maybe I bought him a few toys and some new clothes… So what? _

"WAKE UP, MICKEY MOUSE! Wake up, buddy! We gotta go!" The snoring is uninterrupted.

I begin to tickle him. It doesn't take long for him to wake up giggling and squirming. I pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. I wash his face, brush his teeth, and change his pull-up before dressing him up for day care. We leave the apartment hand-in-hand, starting towards my car. I strap him into his car-seat and shake it a bit to make sure it's secure.

_Okay, so I bought him a car-seat too… _

I plop down into the driver seat and check my mirrors and my seatbelt, twice. I've always been a cautious driver, but it's gotten worse since mom died. WAY worse…

I plug up my mp3 player and play some music from that cheesy "play pals" shit that Mickey likes to watch on TV.

He attempts to sing along, but everything is coming out garbled and I can only understand like every other word. I can't help but smile.

_Who am I kidding? I am beyond attached to this kid._

Once I get to work, I see the stack of folders left on my desk.

_Folder skyscrapers equal new cases._

I take my seat and log in to the computer. I begin typing the information into the computer, one folder at a time. As I finish, I return to the first folder to look it over more thoroughly. I get pretty deep into my work when Mr. Henrich drops a familiar folder on my desk. It's undoubtedly Mickey's, but there are more papers in it than before. I look up at Mr. Henrich, knowing this means I have to let Mickey go.

Mr. Henrich leans onto my desk, "We have to make the hand off by tomorrow evening. Let's make them the 6 'o clock, kay?"

"Yes sir." I scribble the time on a sticky note and slap it on the folder.

Today is going to be a long day.

After work, I debate on calling Alicia to vent, and then decide against it. Knowing her, she's probably macking on some chick at a bar and they'll be shacking up soon. OR… she could've already skipped to the shacking. I don't want to cut that off, so I call Paige instead.

_I hope this is still her number._

She answers on the second ring. "Alex?"

_Good to know she kept my number, too._

"Paige… Are you free right now?"

"Sure, hun. What's up?"

_Okay, deep breaths… _"I have to hand off Mickey tomorrow… "

"Oh. Wow… Are you okay? Is HE okay?"

"I think I will be…in time. He doesn't know yet, though."

She is quiet. I guess she's thinking. "We should make the best of his last night at 'The Nunez Inn.'"

"We?" I ask, not doing much to hide the hope in my voice.

"Yessss? WE… I mean, unless I'm not invited to this night of festivities."

I let out a small laugh. "Of course you are... as long as you don't mind watching _Toy Story_ and _Monsters' Inc._ all night?"

She lets out a husky laugh. "Pssh! Lexi, PLEASE. You KNOW I'm a sucker for _Toy Story._ I'll see you soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chap. 10

"Moments like these… "

POV-Paige

I set the pizzas down on the counter and take a seat on the futon. I watch Mickey run to Alex with the most adorable puppy eyes I've ever seen. He tugs on her hand, pulling her towards the counter.

"Pweeeease, Wexeee?"

She looks down at him with a lazy smile.

_I know that smile. She's going to give in…_

She smiles wider and sighs loudly, "You're killing me, kid. But tonight is about you." She lifts him up and pokes his tummy before letting him lean on her shoulder. He giggles and curls up to protect his tummy.

"Tell Ms. Paige 'thank you'."

"Tank ew, Paige."

I start to giggle myself. Those two are so cute. It's going to kill Alex when she has to give him to his new family tomorrow.

She cuts up a slice of pizza and puts it in a bowl for Mickey, then with Mickey in one hand and the bowl in the other, she walks over to the futon and takes a seat beside me. Holding Mickey and his bowl in her lap with one hand, she reaches for the remote on the end table and presses play.

_Let the Pixar marathon begin._

Out of habit, I scoot closer to Alex and lean against her, laying my head on her shoulder.

_Why does this feel so RIGHT? _

She must feel it too, because she rests her head against mine for a second. It takes me back to our first OFFICIAL date.

**_Alex wanted to go see some horror movie. I spent most of the night clutching her arm with a death grip. _**

**_I thought for sure I was ruining her movie, but I looked at her face and saw I was wrong. She was smiling like she'd just won the lottery. _**

**_"Lexi, I'm scared." I pouted._**

**_She kissed my pouty lips. "It's okay, princess. It's just really good make-up…. Or really bad make-up. However you want to look at it." She looked down at me with a smirk._**

**_I giggled and laid my head down on her shoulder, letting one of my hands fall to hers. She rested her head on mine and we sat like for the rest of the movie._**

"I live for moments like these… "She speaks up, interrupting my thoughts.

"Like what, hun?" I lift my head and smile up at her.

"Pizza and movies with people I care about…" She smiles down at me.

I find myself getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

_I wonder what she's thinking._

_What's she feeling?_

_What am I feeling?_

"Love!" Mickey says, smiling at me and Alex.

I've always heard people say that babies can pick up on things like that: Love, Tension, Sadness…

It makes me feel uncomfortable, knowing that even a kid can read me that way.

_No WONDER Dom is mad!_

We don't say much the rest of the night.

Once I get back to the condo, I call Marco to vent.

"Marco, I have a problem… "

"Hello to you too." He teases, and then gets serious. "What's up Paige?

I search for the right words to explain how I feel. "I think... I… still have feelings for Alex… REALLY, STRONG feelings."

"No shit, Paige." He laughs a bit with this response.

"Gee… Sorry."

"Look, Paige…" He continues, more serious now, "I'm not going to tell you how to live. But, you should be with who you love. Spend the

rest of your life with someone whose touches never get old. Someone who will see you at your very worst and still be head over heels in

love with you… if it's Dom, marry Dom. If it's someone else, say maybe ALEX… well you should be with HER. Not Dom. "

He makes it sound so easy, but it is SO far from that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap. 11

"Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace… "

POV- Alex

I handed Mickey off a few days ago. It really broke me to watch him go. To watch him look back at me every step of the way, and even once

he got into the car-seat. I really love that kid. I'm going to miss him. I'm glad I did it though. The family turned out to be pretty cool

people. They even agreed to let me visit and baby-sit sometimes.

Marco taps his foot and checks his watch impatiently. "Alex, HURRY UP! We're going to be late for the wedding!"

I inspect myself in the bathroom mirror one last time before tiptoeing out. Marco helped me pick out a nice fitting turquoise dress for today. He also nagged me about curling my hair. He was suspiciously concerned with my appearance today…. And he kept asking how things were between me and Paige. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was up to something.

"Wow, Alex..." His eyebrows raise and he nods in approval. "You clean up nicely."

"You know, I try." I tease, heading towards the door. He just smiles and follows.

Marco and I take our seats in the pews, as the flower girls proceed down the aisle. I observe the cathedral. It's really a nice place. High ceilings, arches, dark wood, murals… It looks like it could've been made in like the 1800s.

_I'm glad Paige is getting a nice wedding. She deserves the best… _

Most of the ceremony goes by in a blur. The only part I pay any attention to is the bride's procession.

Paige and her father walk down the aisle. They look almost like they're floating. Her hair is pulled up into a pretty braided bun with one curled bang on the side. Her makeup is perfect as usual. Knowing her, she probably did it herself.

_GOD, she is so beautiful. _When the veil comes off, I feel the tears start to pour down my face. Marco notices and takes my hand. He can tell how hard this is for me.

_She's supposed to be with ME. I should be putting a ring on her finger… _

Paige stares into Dom's eyes as the minister starts to read some of his procedural crap.

I look at Dom to see what he's feeling. I see insincerity in his eyes. A smug grin…Slicked back blond hair.

I look at Paige and what I see brings me both worry AND relief.

_My Princess isn't smiling on her wedding day. She looks like she's having second thoughts…_

I wipe my tear soaked cheeks with my free hand. Suddenly, it hits me.

_I should be the one exchanging vows with her. I should be making her smile. Every minute of every day... I should be the one making love _

_to her. I should be the one she comes home to and complains about her day. I WANNA BE. And I'm GONNA BE. _

I stand up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap. 12

"It's Now or Never."

So, I was initially excited about marrying Dom. But now I'm having second thoughts. He's been such an ASS lately. I'm staring into his eyes and all I see is an attractive man… who KNOWS he's attractive.

_Alex was never that way. She is so beautiful and has NO IDEA she is…_

I really need to stop thinking about her.

_I wonder how she's been doing since she handed Mickey off to his family… Is she okay? She really loved that boy. _

_Someday, some lucky woman is going to get to share a baby with her. Sometimes, I wish it could be me._

I smile guiltily at Dom.

_Here I am, at my wedding, about to marry the richest, sexiest male model in the world… and I'm thinking about a totally different type of prince charming._

_My Prince Charming was poor. SHE was sweet… Romantic… Strong… Funny… Sexy… Smart… And I've ruined my chance to have her. I don't think anyone could ever love or treat me the way she did. I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as her, either. I might as well marry Dom._

Then, the minister utters those fateful words: "Is there anyone who feels these two shouldn't be married today?

Silence. A few moments pass and just as the minister starts to speak again. I hear someone maneuvering to stand between the pews.

I look over and see it is Alex.

_Oh my God… _

My breath catches in my chest. I feel myself holding back tears. Tears of joy.

_Why am I so happy?_

The minister raises an eyebrow, challengingly.

Alex speaks, nervously. I can see she's having as much trouble breathing as I am.

"I'm sorry, everybody. This really is a beautiful wedding…" She looks around apologetically at some of the irritated faces among the guests.

"I just CAN'T sit here and not say anything."

She looks at me again, before continuing. I can see the emotion in her eyes.

"Paige," She almost whispers, struggling to keep her voice even against the tears. "It might not mean anything, but I can't sit here and not

try. I can't spend the rest of my life wondering what would've happened if I'd just told you how I felt… I WISH you knew how much I love

you. I can't even begin to tell you… " She looks down for a moment and I realize how hard this must be for her. Putting it all out there. Not

only for ME, but for hundreds, maybe thousands of people to see.

She looks back up with tears in her eyes. I know this face…

**_"Because I love you, you idiot! So much it scares the crap outta me…"_**

She continues…bolder now. She's maneuvering her way out of the pew and I see her dress for the first time. It's a nice turquoise dress. It

almost looks like a slip. Hugging and hanging on her taut body in all the right places. She walks slowly down the aisle and I hear people

gasping and starting to whisper.

"Being with you is so right… At the party… at the hospital… " She walks past the maids of honor and up the steps to me, taking my hands in

hers, I feel electricity shoot through my arms into my body. Dom steps forward, ready to jump on Alex. She notices but doesn't seem to

care.

"At my apartment, with Mickey... Even in high school." I look into her eyes again. She's practically begging me not to marry Dom. She almost sounds like she wants me to marry HER.

"I've held these hands through so much…" She looks down at my hands in hers, rubbing my knuckles tenderly with her thumb. "It feels so right. Tell me you feel this, Paige? Please? Tell me, it's not just me?"

_I can't speak. I want so badly to tell her I do. That it's not just her… But my mouth is stuck open_.

I see security moving down the aisle.

_They're going to take her away!_

"Think about it Paige… remember how we threw that party for Mickey? I want that…everyday… For the rest of my life… "

_OH MY GOD! _

"With you… " With that, two burly security guards grab her forcefully and escort her down the aisle and through the doors.

I watch her walk away from me, once again.

The tears start to pour down my cheeks. I hang my head and turn back to Dom, who seems amused by the whole thing

He laughs a little and speaks, "She's such a delinquent. As if you would actually leave ME for HER."

"You don't know her. " I snap back, wiping away my running mascara.

"Thank God for that. " He scoffs.

_SUCH an asshole…_

I turn and walk down the aisle towards the door. People are standing now.

_Boy, are they pissed… Oh well, that's another battle for another day… right now I have to find Alex. _

I grab my purse from the back and run to my car. Keys in one hand, dress train in the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap.13

"It's Been Far Too Long."

POV- Alex

Luckily, I'd gotten off with just a warning. The security guards just sort of threw me at the car. They made it clear that they didn't care

where I went. Just that I didn't come back. So, I came home.

I don't know how exactly I expected that to out. I know the guests must be pissed.

_I'm such an IDIOT! I ruined her wedding… and she was happy. How could I have been so selfish?_

BANG,BANG,BANG!

_What the fuck-? _I stand from the futon and head to the door. I open it carefully, then see it is Paige.

_What's she doing here? _I mentally slap my forehead. _Of course… I DID just sabotage her wedding._

_I feel horrible…_

"Look, Paige—" I start as she walks in, letting the door swing closed. "I'm sorry. I know you worked hard on that wedding. I didn't mean to

ruin it… I just couldn't leave there wondering. Wondering what would've happened if I had said something."

She begins pacing my apartment. I can't tell if she's mad or just nervous.

_Whatever it is, it's cute. _

Finally she stops and looks at me.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said? About me, you, and Mickey? You want that with me?" Her voice cracks, and I realize she's nervous.

She's scared. She's trying to make sure this isn't a mistake.

I step closer to her. "Of course I mean it, Paige. I want so much with you. I want that house and picket fence you used to talk about... With 2.1 kids and a dog." I laugh nervously.

She closes the distance between us and carefully takes my face in her hands. I sigh, remembering how this feels. Taking it in… I wrap my

arms around her waist and kiss her for the first time in years. It's such a soft short kiss, but it's so tender. I feel the butterflies and the electricity in my chest. I know she feels it too, because she smiles.

"I've missed you, Lexi."

"I've missed you too, Princess."

"I love you, Alex. So much it scares the crap out of me too… I'm sorry about, before. "

"I love too… And don't be sorry. All that matters is that you're here now."


End file.
